villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jet the Hawk
Jet the Hawk is an Extreme Gear Rider and a recurring antagonist/anti-hero in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is one of Sonic's rivals and shares a strong rivalry with Sonic, and also Shadow, and will constantly talk down to Sonic, only to lose in defeat. He is voiced by Jason Grifith, who also voices Shadow. History ''Sonic Riders'' Jet first appeared when he is chased by Sonic because he has stolen a Chaos Emerald. He later enters the EX World Grand Prix with Wave and Storm. He advances to the finals of the EX World Grand Prix and unfairly wins after Wave detonates an explosive placed on the bottom of Sonic's board near the end of the race. Again, he races against Sonic after Dr. Eggman steals the control box in order to steal the ancient treasure of Babylon. This time, he is defeated fairly. Sonic, who retrieved the box from Eggman, willingly hands it to Jet, as he is not intending to use it. At the doors of the Babylonian Fortress, Jet, Wave, and Storm awaken and are confronted by the Babylon Guardian, a large purple genie, and only succeed in defeating it with the help of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. They discover the fabled Babylonian Treasure to be the ancient Extreme Gear Magic Carpet. Jet and Sonic finally decide to be more friendly to each other. Jet concedes to the fact that Sonic is faster than him. However, this doesn't make him want to beat Sonic any less than in the beginning. ''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Jet wishes upon a shooting star the power to beat Sonic, then when the shooting star crashes it causes an avalanche, making a newly found artifact activate, revealing to Jet the powers of Gravity Control. Proclaiming himself the fastest thing in the universe, Jet sets off to find the rest of the Ark's of the Cosmos, and prove to Sonic the Hedgehog once and for all he is the best. Jet and Sonic meet up again at MeteoTech and Jet immediately jumps at the chance to prove once and for all to Sonic that he is the fastest in the universe. Later at the end of the game Jet and Sonic have a race to prove who gets the title of fastest and all of the Ark of the Cosmos. Jet and Sonic tie and Sonic gives his Ark of the Cosmos to him. Tails figures out that the Arks use Black Holes to use Gravity Control and if all of them are close enough to Babylon Garden the entire world be sucked up by the massive Black Hole it would make. One of Eggman's robots flies into the room and steals the Arks from Wave and flies them to Babylon Garden. Babylon Garden reverts back into it's usual form as a space ship and a black hole appears at it's center and begins sucking in the world. Jet, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Wave and Storm fly to the Garden and defeat the Master Core: ABIS program. The last cutscene from the game is Sonic, Tails, Knuckles driving through a city and Jet flying up beside them and challenging Sonic to another race. ''Sonic Free Riders'' In Sonic Free Riders, Jet and the rest of the Babylon Rogues entered the newest World Grand Prix, which was once again hosted by Dr. Eggman (under the alias as King Doc) as Team Babylon, with Jet and the others only joining to seek fame. When Omochao had an interview with the team, Jet asked him sarcastically if he knew how he were and said bluntly that he had only come to win the tournament. Jet also added that he pitied the ones facing them first and that the only racer that mattered to him was Sonic. For the first race, Team Babylon faced Team Dark. With Team Dark trash-talking about Team Babylon, Jet wondered who they thought they were. After winning the first race, Jet admitted to Shadow and Rouge that they raced well. Regardless, Team Babylon still defeated Team Dark, who believed Team Babylon won through sheer luck, but Jet remarked that they were blind to their faults. When asked for comments, Jet asked for a better competition, believing only Sonic could provide him a suitable challenge. In their next race, Team Babylon faced Team Rose. As Team Babylon slowly secured their victory, Jet believed that it could not got any differently for them. After defeating Team Rose, Jet mocked them by saying that their poor skills made him go soft. Having made it to the finals with Team Heroes, Jet told Sonic that he looked forward to facing him, while refusing to waste time dealing with his teammates. When it was time for Jet to face Sonic and Wave told him that he would win the next race, Jet becomes suspicious that Wave had messed with Team Heroes' Extreme Gears and warned her not to do anything to tarnish his reputation. Insisting not to cheat, Jet faced Sonic and seemingly beat him easily, and after hearing that Sonic could have had technical trouble, Jet suspected that Wave had a part in it. Not feeling right about his victory, Jet called a rematch with Sonic, saying that he, as a legendary wind master, did not accept anything short of absolute victory. Facing Sonic one-on-one, Jet defeated Sonic, securing his team's victory, and Jet told Sonic after the race to get training, promising him a rematch. Over the course of the World Grand Prix, Team Babylon had their own number of losses, with Jet remaining confident and mocking their opponents, only to get upset when losing and would even swear revenge in a sportsmanship-like way. At the end of the tournament, all teams had an equal amount of victories and losses and Jet and the other teams came to the awards ceremony to collect their prize. However, Eggman (as King Doc) made them have a final race against his ultimate Gear-Jockey robot, but Jet rebuffed this Gear-Jockeys' superiority and intended to prove the doctor wrong. After the race, Jet mocked the doctor's Gear-Jockey, but then Eggman dropped his disguise and revealed that he used the World Grand Prix to get the riders' racing data with his E-10000 robots to create the ultimate Extreme Gear which he could use for his own agenda. Eggman then challenged Jet and the others to a race, but lost, and Jet mocked the scientist's genius. Metal Sonic then revealed himself as the one controlling the participant E-10000B and passing fake data to Eggman, while taking the real data himself in an effort to beat Sonic in Extreme Gear riding. Jet and the others following watched as Metal Sonic challenged Sonic to a race, in which Sonic defeated his robot copy. Afterwards, as the World Grand Prix came to a close, Wave and Storm remained upset about wasting their time, but Jet remained optimistic, as he felt that he still had a good time at the end of the day. ''Sonic and the Black Knight'' Jet has been confirmed to be a playable character in the Wii-Exclusive video game, Sonic and the Black Knight. Though he doesn't appear in the main story mode, he's unlockable afterwards, and is portrayed as Sir Lamorak and uses Twin Swords. Like Gawain, his Soul Surge is Gail Meteor. ''Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Games'' He was going to appear in the crossover Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Games, but was removed from the last version for unknown reasons. However, his data still remains in the game and he is playable by hacking. Personality Jet is highly arrogant, confident and conceited with a massive ego, considering himself the fastest of all and holding everyone else in low regard, and often brags about and showcases his skills on his Extreme Gear to enforce his superiority to others. While he is willing to praise others' skills, he usually makes his compliments short before following them up with an insult. Over time though, Jet has matured somewhat and become more of a sport, given that he gave Shadow and Rouge genuine and well-meant compliments on their skills and efforts during the second World Grand Prix. Because of his high skills and arrogance, Jet is usually very rude and somewhat respectless, and has a snide sense of humor to go along with them. He enjoys insulting, mocking and talking down to other people about their skills, and he has no qualms about verbally rubbing his victory or peoples' losses in the face of others, such as when he told Sonic that the dirt suited him after he defeated him in the finals of the first EX World Grand Prix. Even when dealing with his own teammates, Jet can be rude and respectless, such as when he called both Storm and Wave useless when they were losing in Sonic Free Riders. Also, when listening to Wave's long-winded talks, he either tells her to shorten her information down and put them in simple terms, or ignores her completely. Jet is a extremely prideful indiviual who does not want to look bad. He is a sore loser, not accepting loss in any form, and is very protective of his reputation. He also refuses the pity of others, no matter what it will cost him, as he considers it a direct insult to his character. When faced with a loss, however, Jet will reluntantly, but proudly accept it, and work hard to overcome it and settle the score. He also despises those who are faster or more confident than him. For the most part, Jet is pretty laid-back and nonchalant, which mostly stems from a mixture of his carelessness, overconfidence and arrogance. Mostly, Jet chooses not to show this side of his personality to people he does not explicitly know, as he is too prideful to let others know about the more undesirable aspects of his traits. While he is aware about his duties as leader of the Babylon Rogues and understands some of it, Jet does not take his responsibilities very seriously, and instead remains very unconcerned and indifferent in the face of present issues. However, Jet knows when to assert his authority as leader when motivated enough, and comes off as a strict leader who has little tolerance for failure. Over time, Jet has seemed to have become a better leader of the Babylon Rogues, receiving better support from his teammates and leading them with a better attitude. On many occasions, Jet is shown to have a really short temper. In Sonic Riders, hearing Wave and Storm quarrel makes him angry enough raise his voice and when Storm caused a portrait to fall down on him, Jet began stomping around and aggressively kicking whatever he saw. Also, when he discovered that Sonic had an Ark of the Cosmos, his anger built up to the point where he was twitching and almost exploded. While Jet has become more level-headed in some fields since his debut, such as ignoring Wave and Storm's frequent arguments, he is still prone to angry outbursts at times. Jet has a defined love for money and treasure, which he likes the most besides himself. His primary motivation in life is to acquire as much wealth as possible, even having daydreams of stacks of gold that can almost make him drool in delight, and if it turns out that there is not a profit to be gained from a job, Jet quickly loses all interest in the matter. When it comes to acquiring wealth, Jet is very greedy and selfish, given that when he went after Eggman to get the Babylon Garden back, it was because he wanted the Treasure of Babylon for himself, rather than stopping Eggman from using it to conquer the world. When having to compete, Jet enjoys Extreme Gear racing or pretty much any kind of activity that requires extreme stamina and skill, and is fully dedicated to the competition, regardless of his attitude. Despite his desire for victory, Jet opposes cheating and seeks to win only fairly by going up against his opponents with his own skills. If he cannot win fairly using his own skills, or if he does not feel right about winning, his victory is meaningless to him, and he will actively seek a rematch to make it right and make sure he achieves absolute victory. While he is a sore loser, Jet will stand by his losses, even if there were unexpected circumstances that caused his defeat. While he may not always show good sportsmanship, Jet enjoys racing against worthy opponents on his Extreme Gear, and can be content with whatever the outcome may be after having a good race, such as at the end of Sonic Free Riders where Jet had no problem going home empty-handed because he had a good time racing. Extreme Gear Like the other Babylon Rogues, Jet's Extreme Gear board gets it's name from the first letter of Jet's name. His board is called Type-J. (As another example, Wave the Swallow has a W as the first letter of her name, therefore her board is named 'Type-W'.) Gallery download (14).jpg|Jet in Sonic Riders Jet in ZG.png|Jet in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity download (17).jpg|Jet in Sonic Free Riders download (15).jpg| download (16).jpg| download (18).jpg| images (2).jpg| sonic riders conceptart wXTey.jpg|Jet vs. Sonic 369df018517bd7bc27d71cde368c4fdd--sonic-boom-the-hedgehog.jpg| Team_babylon_s_jet_the_hawk_render.png Navigation Category:Thief Category:Anti-Villain Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Rivals Category:Cheater Category:Leader Category:Teenagers Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:On & Off Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Fighters Category:Gangsters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Honorable Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Comedy Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Kids Category:Egotist